


Lucky

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Riza's not going to die.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa owns all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

He holds her close, smelling the death on her, the coppery tang of too much blood spilled – her blood – and knows this time, they’re lucky. 

Some time in the future, they might not be, and Roy knows that, too, but for now, he is only too aware that her heart is beating in her chest – labored, yes, she’s lost so much blood – but still beating, and it will continue to beat, and she will live. 

“Don’t die on me,” she whispers in his ear, and Roy squeezes his sightless eyes tightly closed. 

“No. Never,” he promises, hoping he doesn’t lie.


End file.
